drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Somarna
Email: leethompson_255@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'11" Weight: 204 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Cairhein Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Alexander was born to the Noble family Damodred in Cairhien.He was the second of twins to be born but his mother never knew he existed.The midwife that brought him into the world knocked his mother out after she gave first to the first baby and hid the second child away and secreted him away from the Damodred manor. Once the midwife had the baby out of the Manor and out of Cairhien she then sold the child to the highest bidder on the black market.Eventually the child was sold to the Somarna Family. A well to do farming family.Unfortunatly for the young baby the Somarna's only wanted him for hard labor and had no intention of loving him. They named him Alexander Somarna and raised him until he was old enough to work on the farm.At that time they told him that he was bought and meant nothing to them and if he wanted to stay he had to work.They treated him like he was less then dirt but he perservered and lived there until he was seventeen years old.When he was seventeen Ale! x packed up his belongings and left that awful life behind.Bitter and hateful of a world that put him into a life like this one Alex made his way to Tar Valon in order to do something with his life by protecting the great Aes Sedai. Alex had heard of these great women from people traveling the road next to the farm. And he had heard of the men who protected them. On his way into the Tower to sign up to begin his training Alex was stopped short when he saw something odd. Walking down a side street away from Alex was some one that looked just like him.With a lot less hair and a bit slimmer and better dressed but from what Alex had seen of his face they were identical. Perplexed for a moment and then angry,Alex made his way to the Tower and signed up to be trained by the Warders. Asking around and getting a few strange looks as if they thought they knew him Alex soon found out that the name of that stranger was Jared Damodred and that he was the Warder of some Jaydena Sedai. Setting ou! t Alex went out to find this Jared and get some answers. OOC:Just a few things.Number one I don't want Jared to be Alex's mentor for obvious reasons. I know the guy who plays Jared through ICQ and he and I have come up with this character to do some fun rp's. Hope that isn't a problem. I have read through you site and I know everything I need to to get started. Can't wait to start rping. Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios